Pink Catastrophe
by Rinrin-hanyou
Summary: At which overdosing on NyQuil ruins the point of bed rest completely. "Stupid colorful dust.."-Crack fic


Evil Pink Cat

1. Shrink

Sakura slept peacefully in her bed. Right next to her, laid a bowl of chicken noodle soup. To the opposite side revealed to be a closed bottle of Kanji words labeled_ 'NyQuil.'_ After coughing for many hours during work, Tsunade allowed the pinkette to retire early and go home. Sakura didn't both to user any of her chakra to heal this problem, since it's a natural let down of the human body. Once she left the hospital, she traveled all over town picking up food for her bed rest until the cold wore off.

So here she is, laying passed out on the bed, breathing in tune with the heater settled agianst the dresser. Just in due time this little kunoichi would be back outside kicking ass and healing patients of all ages. While time passed in the room, a small grin claimed her face. _'In due time..'_

It was silent, very silent.

Until something terrible happened!

She awoke to the sound of her house caving in.

"Who the fuck is messing with my house?" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Before long, a sharp object pressed up agianst the skin of her neck. Sakura gulped in fear before sucking up the girly instincts to cry, by smashing her fist into the nuke's face. He flew off the bed into a dresser with some hair products on it. Most of them rolled off the smashed furniture, bouncing on the man's head like a mushroom, then hit the ground spilling it's contents as the cap rolled in a circle.

"My Treseme!" the pinkette wailed. "How the hell am I suppose to keep this shiny?"

"Um.. I dunno." he shrugs.

Sakura turns to her right and grabs a Pillow pet.

Jumping off the bed, she landed on the intruders chest and started to smack him around with it.

"Meet your maker... bitch!"

"Gag! Ugh! Ra! Blagh! Zaa!" the man yelled out, making silly faces.

Sakura froze mid throw, raising an eye brow. "Hold up. You speak voodoo?"

Before he could speak, he blew up into sparkly dust. Sakura's eyes widened as the particles flew around her like snow.

Unable to talk, she silently lifted up her hands to grab a few. Some of the colorful dust landed into her palm. Within minutes a white light from inside her skin reached up to her arms. Alarmed, the girl flicked her hands apart and screamed when the entire light took over her body. As the engulfment went on, her body started to shrink.

And shrink, and shrink.

Soon, she settled at the bottom of the bed.

The kunoichi grew drowsy from this chakra seeping move, causing her to fall asleep. She shut her eyes for the rest of the night. In under six hours the sun rose from it's slumber at the back of Konoha. Towards the bottom of the apartment floor, rose a tossed blanket. There is a lump secured in the bundle, shifting and bulging like a risen patch of dirt.

Suddenly the bulge of mass moved towards the left. It kept shifting at the bottom of the carpet. Once an opening of the blanket came clear, a small object rushed out from under. It jolted across the carpet towards the bathroom. The small blur or energy hopped over the closed lid of a toilet and onto the sink. Lifting upwards into the mirror, it howled.

* * *

><p><em>'W-what's there?'<em>

Pink coral fur. Green eyes. Her mouth opens, fangs poke out.

Scared, her jaw snaps shut. The figure's eyes dart from right to left. _'This can't be happening.. how did I turn into this?'_

Sakura's eyes narrowed as her nose tickled from an unknown substance. Tilting her head back, eyes closed, she opens her mouth and a small sneeze exits from the nasal passages. Crisp emerald eyes reopened, only to widen in surprise. The same colorful dust from last night laid on her nose. Only a tiny bit of squares, now seemingly bland like table salt remained.

'_Hold up..?'_ she pondered, only to roll her eyes in realization. Last night. This morning.. That ass kicking!

If she were human once more, a tight groan would escape from her dry lips.

Out of all animals..That random dust turned her into this?

Before long, hard knocking vibrate agianst the front door. Sakura's ears flatten to both edges of her feline apple shaped skull. _'Damn. I have a visitor already? Just a second!'_ she muses in her mind. Looking straight into the mirror, she opened up her fangs and checked on them._ 'Good. My teeth are still clean from last night.' _Getting lower to the support of her bathroom utility, the pink cat drops down from the wide sink and onto the tiles in the upper bathroom contained in the bedroom. Running into her sleeping quarters, she sweeps across the carpet through the open door, out into the halls.

Using her stored memory of the daily structure during her human days, she took the path out around the corner onto the steps. Sakura trotted down the wooden planks one at a time. Hitting the oak floor, her claws scraped agianst the maple paint leading up to the front door. Pausing near the closed opening, the cat lifts up her head and frowns. How the hell is she suppose to answer the door like this?

"Sakura-chan! You there?"

Headbutting the door lightly, she hissed. _'I'm here you idiot. Give me time.'_ But it won't budge since she didn't have the correct height to push it. Sakura pulled her head back, _'There must be another alternative to being stuck in this body.'_ As the cat stood on both paws, her tail flicked from right to left, including those jade eyes of hers. The black and white imagery of the window coated by drapes designed directly near the window to check up on incoming images flashed before her.

Grinning, she creeps over near the window._ 'Oi, who's outside my house? Speak now or forever hold your peace!'_

"Huh? Is that a cat in the house?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side._ 'W-what? Is that yo-_' Slam! A face runs into the glass. The pink kitten moves in reverse, shock written all over it's whiskered face. Sakura planted her self up on the wall, standing up on both of her hind legs. _'Don't come in..'_

The next action put her on edge..

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. If you want to read more, wait till next time.<strong>

**Construct me with your criticism.**

Next chapter: Sweet Sinister Dreams


End file.
